The New Diesel Fuel
'The New Diesel Fuel '''is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot One day, the manager of the Dieselworks decided that Sodor's diesels needed an upgrade in fuel. He called the Mainland to get some new diesel fuel, without the Fat Controller's permission. "I need this fuel right away!" he said. "Of course sir. It'll be here in a week." said the man on the phone. The manager grinned and hang up. On the mainland, the boats were quickly filled up with fuel. "Come on, move it!" cried the foreman. "But... I'm tired." "Come on lad, cheer up! You'll have yer break soon enough." But there was a problem. Some water had gotten into the fuel, causing it to be unusable, but the men didn't know. The boat was loaded and it sailed away. A few days later, the fuel arrived at the docks. The Fat Controller came to Ffarquhar Sheds. "Thomas, you need to collect the new diesel fuel from Brendam Docks and take it to the Dieselworks." Thomas wasn't really pleased. He groaned and puffed away. Thomas arrived at the Docks to find Cranky. Cranky groaned as he saw Thomas. "Great, what do you want?" "Thomas needs to collect the fuel!" explained the Dock Manager. Cranky sighed. "Fine, I'll load your tankers." Thomas scoffed. Soon, the tankers were loaded and Thomas brought the fuel into the Dieselworks. The Diesels were very pleased indeed. \"Hurry up," growled Diesel, "I've got a delivery of quarry stone." "Yeah, we don't have all day you know!" said 'Arry. "We're supposed to be at the Ironworks!" cried Bert. The diesels' drivers poured the fuel into the tanks. At first, the fuel worked well. It worked so well that some of the Diesels started to show off. "Look at me Toby! I've got some modern Diesel oil, while you got your lame coal!" chortled Diesel. "Well, at least I don't show off..." muttered Toby. "Well, this fuel is nice..." hummed Mavis as she worked. Toby rolled his eyes and puffed away with his trucks. However, the dissolved fuel started to have its affects. "What's happening? I feel... ill..." groaned Diesel and his face turned green. Mavis' face started to turn green too. "Oh, I can't move..." Their drivers were worried. The rest of the diesels on Sodor started breaking down too. BoCo was delivering some passengers up Gordon's Hill while Derek was taking building supplies. "This happens to me a lot..." groaned Derek. Gordon ran up behind with the Wild Nor Wester. "Out of my way!" he bellowed. "I can't... I broke down..." wheezed Derek. Gordon sighed. "Fine, I'll push you to Maron." Gordon buffered up to Derek and pushed him up and over the hill, leaving Edward to rescue BoCo. The same thing happened to Paxton at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and Skarloey wasn't very happy. "Uh, I'm sorry Skarloey!" said Paxton, "But, um, I can't run on bad fuel!" Even Den and Dart broke down. "Oh great.... uh, what I mean is..." "What you mean is that we're stuck, Den." "Exactly, Dart." Tons of phone calls reached the Dieselworks, and the manager scoffed when he heard the news. "Workmen are useless these days!" he mumbled. He didn't care a bit about the engines and went back to his grilled cheese sandwhich. But the Fat Controller did; he wanted all of his engines in working order; including Diesels. He got into Winston and drove up to Vicarstown. When the Dieselworks manager heard Winston coming, he walked out of the building to find the Fat Controller looked very stern. "Your new fuel has caused confusion and delay! II want that fuel out of this island!" he boomed to the manager, "Besides, my engines don't need an upgrade!" "Y-y-yes, sir." stammered the manager; he knew he couldn't disobey his controller. Thomas arrived to recollect the fuel and collect it from all the Diesels. He giggled when he saw 'Arry and Bert. "Just shut up and take away this muck!" growled Bert and Thomas puffed away. Then Thomas arrived at the Docks, where Cranky was waiting for him. "Great, the fuel didn't work out. What a bummer," he grumbled sarcastically. Soon, the fuel was loaded onto a boat, and the boat carried the fuel back to the mainland. Then since Thomas had a Branch Line to run, Donald and Douglas delivered the fuel to the Diesels. They couldn't help chuckling. "Och, they say they're revolutionary, and then we're always the strong ones," chortled Douglas. "Aye, and yet those Diesels would never learn." Diesel was furious. "Grrr." "Now Diesel, he's only talking about you. Not me," said Mavis. "How's that supposed to help me?" Next, they went to the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Thank you!" called Paxton. "No prob laddy!" chuffed Douglas and the twins set off to the Shunting Yard. Derek, BoCo, and Dennis were pleased. "Thanks, I guess..." muttered Dennis. "Thanks a lot!" corrected Derek. Donald and Douglas then set off to the Ironworks, where 'Arry and Bert stayed quiet. "Well, that was fun," chuckled Donald. "Now for our last stop, the Dieselworks." At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart were upset. "We shouldn't have used that new fuel," said Den. "Dizzy Diesels, tell that to the manager." groaned Dart. Just then, two familiar whistles sounded. "It's the Scots!" exclaimed Den's driver. Donald and Douglas arrived with the fuel. "At last!" grumbled Dart. The driver filled their tanks just as Edward shunted BoCo in for new fuel. "Well, it looks like ye've got work to do. Toodles!" puffed Douglas and the Scots backed away. Now that the Diesels had fuel, the Fat Controller was happy. But he was really happy with Thomas, Donald and Douglas. "You three helped me out of a predicament. Thank you." Thomas and the Scots grinned. "It's no prob sir." said Donald. And the Fat Controller left. Now all the Diesels are back to doing their work. Characters *Gordon *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Dennis *Den *Dart *Paxton *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas ''(does not speak) *Edward (does not speak) *Skarloey (does not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) Locations *Gordon's Hill *Ffarquhar Sheds *Elsbridge *Anopha Quarry *Shunting Yards *Brendam Docks *Sodor Dieselworks *Smelter's Yard *Blue Mountain Quarry *The Mainland (mentioned) Gallery TheNewDieselFuel1.png TheNewDieselFuel2.png TheNewDieselFuel3.png TheNewDieselFuel5.png TheNewDieselFuel6.png TheNewDieselFuel7.png TheNewDieselFuel8.png TheNewDieselFuel9.png TheNewDieselFuel10.png TheNewDieselFuel11.png TheNewDieselFuel12.png TheNewDieselFuel13.png TheNewDieselFuel14.png TheNewDieselFuel15.png TheNewDieselFuel16.png TheNewDieselFuel17.png TheNewDieselFuel18.png TheNewDieselFuel19.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress)